This document relates generally to wearable electronic devices that provide improved force feedback to the user.
Current, popular gaming devices include game consoles that include a host computing device that is connected to a home television set or other electronic display. Users of these devices typically interact with a game or other application program using an interface device connected to the host computer (e.g. game console). Such interface devices may include joysticks, gamepads, steering wheels, or other game controller devices. A user moves a user manipulatable object, such as a joystick, wheel, mouse, button, dial, or other object, which is sensed by the host computer and used to manipulate a graphical environment displayed by the host computer. Recently, force feedback in interface devices has become available as well, where the host computer and/or a microprocessor control an actuator apparatus to output forces to the user. These forces are correlated with events or objects in the graphical environment to further immerse the user in the gaming experience or interface task.
One important concern in the prior art force feedback devices is the issue of user safety. A force feedback device can impart physical forces upon the user, and therefore the potential for injury must be carefully addressed. Additionally, traditional force feedback gaming controllers typically are not able to address a broad range of haptic user experiences intended to represent real world tactile experiences.
This document describes devices that are intended to address the issues discussed above and/or other issues.